Messed Up Family: The Sequel!
by Megan Marianne Crossheart
Summary: Lanjutan dari Messed Up Family. Mohon maaf jika cerita yg pertama agak ngebosenin.


**Author's note: **Ini lanjutan dari cerita gw yg pertama; Messed Up Family. Jadi cerita gw kan endingnya gw baru masuk kls 9, sekarang lanjutannya masa2 wkt dah resmi jd kls 9 (walo author sendiri blom kls 9 ^^). Maaf kl misalnya cerita sebelomnya tuh agak ngebosenin, semoga kali ini lbh seru lg! AMIEEN!!! Btw, kl ini gw g bakal pake 1st person view tp pake normal view, oks?

Messed Up Family 2

Chapter 1

Hari ini dimulai seperti biasanya bagi murid-murid SMP T, kecuali untuk trio M yg lagi lari2 munuju sekolah mereka.

" Kenapa sih lo mesti telat bangun?! Pake acara mandi lama lg!!" kata Meg yg lagi ngancingin bajunya sambil makan roti isi yang di buat oleh kakaknya sambil lari-lari.

" Yeh, lo juga kenapa ga bangunin gw?! Kan gw dah bilang weker gua lagi rusak, nista!!" kata Mello yg lari-lari sambil make gesper (AN: kok perasaan mereka kaya abis 'begituan' ya sampe ngbetulin baju -author di-nuggie ama sang kakak yg bijaksana tapi banyak jerawatnya-)

" Lo pada kenapa buru-buru sih?!! Kan kita ngga msk jam setengah tuju kaya skolah lain!!" teriak Matt yg lari-lari ngejar kedua M yg setelah mendengar Matt, langsung jd batu. Mereka diam sesaat sampai Matt akhirnya nyampe ditempat mereka diam.

" UAPAAA?!!!!" teriak kedua M yg mukanya dah nangis-nangis ngga karuan pokoe' maknyoss abis dah kl difoto^^

" Lo kaga denger sih pengumuman kemaren. Lu berdua malah berantem trus pake ngacem guru segala gara-gara dia nyoba misahin lu berdua! Ngga kaya gue yg ngumpet di tata usaha jd denger langsung dari mulut si pengumum pengumumannya(Lah?)." kata Matt dengan bangga sampe idungnya mancung kaya pinokio baru masuk rehab.

Di dalem kelas masih sepi kaya kuburan cina. Meg langsung duduk dibangkunya dan tidur, Matt langsung maen PSP di pojok kelas, dan Mello nyandar di teras di depan kelas nebar pesona ke cewe-cewe yg baru dateng. Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian kelas langsung penuh dengan anak-anak g jelas kls 8.4 dan beberapa anak-anak dari kls lain, hal ini membuat Meg terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah tentang makanan sebanyak molekul air dan tipi dengan berjuta-juta channel yg gratis. Meg masang ear piece iPodnya dan menaikkan volumenya sekencang mungkin dan kembali tidur. Belum 5 detik teman sebangkunya, Claire, ngebangunin Meg dengan kasarnya dan tereak-terak g jelas pake bahasa alien (yaitu bahasa tante-tante yg di fast-forward 100x). Ngocehnya lebih rame dan heboh daripada obrolan 33+ org dikelas tsb.

"MegMegbangunlotaugaksiehadaanakbaroe!!Gilagantengabiess!rambutnya,mukanya,bodinyasemuanyamaknyossalamisteruniversegeto!Gilelukokgabangun-bangunsih?!!Bangundong!!Ohemjiidiamasukkelaskita!Gimananihrambutguaokga?xdnvgflawjegylaeiuterjfhuerjdkfhjegastaganagabonarjaditiga!!" si Claire nyerocos sampe kedengeran sama org-org pedalaman di Papua Nugini yg lagi nari-nari dan makan tebu.

" Anak-anak, ayo duduk!" kata pak Budi sang wali kelas, " Hari ini ada anak baru pindahan SMP P yang akan masuk kelas kita." lalu, si cowo yg bediri di depan kelas bilang,

" Halo, namaku Aiden Arks. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi anggota kelas ini, mohon bantuannya." kata si cowo yg bisa mempunyai vibe gangster tapi rapi (?) Saat itu juga Meg bediri,

" Aiden?!!"

" Yo, Meg." katanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat sebagian cewe cewe pada jatuh hati (Cieilah! Kaya dy sekeren itu!!)

Pas istirahat triple M pergi ke atap sekolah mereka sambil Meg menyeret Aiden.

" Lu ngapain di skolah gua?!!" tereak Meg.

" Gua dikluarin dr skolah gua." katanya sambil makan es krim dengan tenang.

" Hah?! Kenapa? Lu ngapain lagi sih?!!" bentak Meg, sedangkan duo M lagi enak ngobrol sambil makan nasi goreng tempe (anak2 yg sekelas ama author pasti ketawa dah).

"... Gua berantem."

" Hah? Masa berantem doang bisa dikluarin?!"

" Ya gitu deh. "

" Hahh... Tw ah gelp! Gw cape! Heh, Matt lemparin makanan gua dong." yg ada Matt lagi makan dari kotak bekal warna biru. Meg nendang-nendang Matt trus dihentkan Mello pake coklat yg 70 persen dark cacao. Aiden ngeliatin layaknya anak autis.

Pelajaran Matematika sedang berlangsung dan bapak Budi dengan semangatnya nyerocos tentang hal-hal berbau matematika dan dengan menggebu-gebu membuat gambar lingkaran pake jangka dari tali yoyo sitaan. Meg yang sudah teler otaknya sejak setengah jam yang lalu tidur di atas buku matematikanya yang setebal kamus besar bahasa indonesia.

" Duh, ni hari prasaan makin aneh aja ya?" bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Meg masih tidur nyenyak diatas buku matematikanya...

_Terlihat kegelapan dimana-mana, Meg berjalan tak tentu arah, ia pun bertemu dengan seekor kucing hitam yg saat ia mau menyentuhnya, berjalan ke arah kegelapan tersebut. Meg mengikuti kucing hitam itu sampai di sebuah rumah dan terdengar tangisan bayi. Meg masuk ke rumah itu dan melihat dua orang di lantai, berdarah-darah dan 1 orang lagi yang memegang pistol dan membawa bayi. Orang itu nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Meg dan lari keluar rumah melewati Meg. Tahu-tahu Meg berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, terdapat seorang perempuan yang menangis didepan 2 mayat yg ditutupi kain. Perempuan itu keluar dari kamar itu dan menelpon seseorang, ' 190567A. I need to speak with him.' kata perempuan itu, 'I need your help.'. Kemudian Meg mendapatkan diri di sebuah ruang pengadilan dan seseorang telah ditangkap dan diberi hukuman. Perempuan yang Meg lihat tadi menggendong seorang bayi dipelukannya. Ia dan seorang laki-laki lain pergi ke suatu tempat dan ia memberikan bayi itu pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan laki-laki tua memakai jas yg berada disampingnya._

" Hoi!! Banguun!!" Meg terbangun dari mimpinya,

" Heh! Ngapain sih lo bangunin gue!!?!!!" kata Meg sambil menggengam kerah orang tsb yg ternyata adalah Aiden.

" S-sorri men. Gua cuma mo ngasih tau guru-guru pada rapat, lu mo cabut ga?"

" Cabut-cabut! Cabut tuh muka buduk lo!! Dah biaring gue tidur kalo lu mo lihat matahari besok." kemudian Meg kembali tidur. Aiden cuma ngeliatin Meg sebentar trus pergi.

Saat pulang sekolah, trio M pulang pake mobil jemputan yg disupiri oleh non other than Mr. Man! Kembali ke saat-saat mereka jantungan sepanjang jalan pulang.

" Hoi! Ati-ati napa?!"

" Heh!! Lo megang apa, ANJING!!!!"

" Aah!!! Gorengan gua!!"

" NOOOOooooooo!!!! PSP gua!!! Tidaaaakh!!!!!!!"

" Ah, shut up, *******!!"

" Oh yeah? ***********!!"

" *****!"

" #$#^&%&(&*(%^&%&%^$$&()&%#%&***^%$$$!!!!!!!" Saat trio M ini lagi menjalani cuss battle mereka, anak-anak lainnya pada nutupin kuping para junior yg juga mengendarai mobil jemputan itu. Akhirnya mereka kecapekan dan tertidur pulas di mobil itu, Mello bersandar ke pundak Matt dan Meg bersandar ke pundak Matt yg satu lagi. Seems like the perfect... **THREESOME!! **(^////^) (Oke, author mulai ga jelas gara2 ketularan temen sebangkunya.)

Kepulangan mereka disambut oleh kakak Meg yg beralias A, tapi biasa dipanggil Anna, yg setelah pulang dari Manchester, tinggal di rumah Meg dan menjadi mother figure bagi Meg, Mello, Matt, dan Archie (kakaknya Meg yg cowok).

" Welcome home!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan meng-bear hug trio M yg sekarang lagi sesak napas. " Onee-chan punya surprise bwt Meggy!" katanya dengan memanggil Meg dengan nama panggilannya waktu kecil,

" Onee-chan! Jangan panggil aku Meggy dong! Kan dah gede!"

" Apanya?" trus Matt n Mello ketawa ngakak

" Dasar residen ragunan!" kata Meg, Anna menarik Meg ke ruang tamu dan Matt n Mello ngikut. Disana ada kotak diatas meja yg gerak-gerak gaje gitu. " Um... Onee-chan ngasih aku apaan?"

" Buka aja!" katanya tersenyum. Meg membuka kotak itu dan keluarlah seekor kucing hitam dengan chocker biru.

" Kyaaa!!! Onee-chan!!! Makasih!!" (AN: Berpelukaan!!) Sedangkan Matt n Mello naik ke kamar mereka dan... author hanya mau membuat cerita ber-rating T jadi maaf bagi fans hardcore yaoi Matt x Mello yg kecewa ^^

Meg membawa kucing barunya ke kamarnya, ia menaruhnya diatas kasurnya dan mengamatinya. _' Perasaan gua pernah liat deh kucing ini.' _dia mengamati dengan seksama dan menghela napas, " Ya sutralah. Kalo ga bisa inget ya ga usah dipaksain deh. Ngomong-ngomong kucing ini gw namain siapa ya?" Meg berpikir dan mengatakan; " Pleki? Blacky? Pochi? ... Sephiroth!" (AN: Jauh amat ya mikirnya dari pochi ke Sephiroth?) Meg pun tersenyum, " Hi Sephiroth!" ia mengelus kucing barunya.

Setelah ganti baju, Meg pergi keluar kamar untuk makan. Sephiroth mengikutinya. Setelah selesai makan, Meg langsung nangkring di depan komputernya dan meneruskan cerita buatannya (kok perasaan author sedang membuat diary kejadian keseharian dia ya?). Mumpung Meg lagi writer's block, dia mengecek emailnya dan sign in ke yahoo messenger. Ternyata bestfriendnya yg dah lama bgt g ketemu lg OL!

DeathLuckyHaruhiCat says: Hi

SqueakyC says: Hi! Dah lama g ngobrl?

DeathLuckyHaruhiCat says: Iy, sibuk men!

SqueakyC says: sibuk ngapain? Blajar aja jarang kan?

DeathLuckyHaruhiCat says: -ganti topik- eh! Tw event bln ini g?

SqueakyC says: g, tp kayany bgs y kl kita ntar cosu jd Org XIII?

DeathLuckyHaruhiCat says: ... iy sih. Tp masa cuma ber2?

SqueakyC says: iy jg y... we need more peeps...

DeathLuckyHaruhiCat says: eh! Lu ajak aj spu2 lu n w ajak spu2 w! Mungkin cukup, tp g tw jg

SqueakyC says: ok!

SqueakyC says: eh! Tw g...

Percakapan mereka dipotong oleh mati lampu di kediaman ini. Meg meraba-raba untuk sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk penerangan, ketemua sesuatu dan ternyata... Nintendo DS! 'DS penyelamatku!' Meg berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana satu keluarga sudah berkumpul.

" Arara~ Kayaknya lagi mati lampu nih, onee-chan ambil senter ama lilin dulu, Triple M diem yg manis disini ya!" kata Anna dan menghilang ke area dapur,

" (menghela napas) Eh, ngapain dong? Mati lampu gini mana ada kerjaan!" kata Mello

" Iya nih, kenapa musti mati lampu skrg? Gua lagi asik2 chatting juga!" kata Meg. Percakapan Mello dan Meg dihentikan oleh suara isak tangisan sesuatu dikegelapan...

" Me- Mello, A- apaan tuh?" tanya Meg yg udah sembunyi di belakang punggung Mello

" Gu- gua juga kaga tau! Ta- tapi kayanya gua kenal deh..." trus Mello menyalakan hape blackberry-nya dan menyinari tempat dimana terdengar suara itu, tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba! Sesuatu melompat menerjang Mello dan membuatnya jatuh kebelakang. Ternyata yang menerjangnya adalah Matt yg menangis tersedu-sedu. " Matt?! Lo kenapa?!"

" Hueeeeee.... Mello... Gua belom nge-save game gua..." kata Matt dengan muka basah dengan air mata dan ingus.

" Ya ampuun... Kacian... Matty-ku tercinta sedih ya? Cup.. Cup.. Ga ada balon nih." Mello memeluk Matt

" Gua ga perlu balon!! Gua perlu mesin waktu!!! Hueee~" mereka pun berpeluk-pelukan mesra...

" Ehm. Kalo boleh ganggu, lo berdua bisa tolong jangan ber-yaoi ria di gue kaga?" kata Meg yg dengan sengsara tertindih dua cowok yg hampir yaoi-an diatasnya.

Mereka pun ngobrol-ngobrol melawan bosennya dirumah gelap, Anna datang membawa senter dan lilin dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka yg ternyata tentang anime (AN: tebak siapa yg memulai pembicaraannya! Ehm!MegEhm!HoekHoekCuihCuihAsjkjtkjgkfjbgdkgn!! ... Batuknya keterusan...) Beberapa waktu kemudian kakak Meg yg cowo (Archie) pulang tapi langsung tidur karena abis lembur. Keempat orang ini tertidur di ruang tamu. Dan baru sadar saat sudah siang keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya adalah hari Rabu...

Author's Note: Hhahahahahahaahauahauahauahauahu!! Gua lagi seneng2 nih bikin ini^^ Semua OC disini adalah punya author dan berdasarkan mahluk hidup-eh manusia beneran. Walaupun namanya dirubah. Sekian kata2 dr author yg rada gila dan kurang tidur ini. Tunggu chapter berikutnya okeh?


End file.
